mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Astronomie
Als Astronomie (gr. Astronomia) bezeichnete man im Mittelalter die Wissenschaft von der erkennbaren Natur der Himmelskörper, den Gesetzen, nach denen sie sich bewegen und ihrer Verbindung zu einem Ganzen. Als eine der sieben Freien Künste teilte sie sich in die theoretische (s. a. Kosmogonie) und praktische Astronomie. Pierer's Universal-Lexikon, Band 1. Altenburg 1857, S. 857-860. Beschreibung Im Frühmittelalter vertrat die Astronomie vor allem das Geozentrische Weltbild, das sich aus den überlieferten Schriften der Spätantike als communis opinio gewinnen ließ. Das Heliozentrische Weltbild, das vor Copernicus bereits von Aristarchos von Samos im 3. Jhd. v. Chr. postuliert wurde, wurde dabei frühzeitig zurückgedrängt. Es waren zunächst die Einteilung des Himmels nach Sternbildern, die durch Aratos von Soloi auf die Lehren des Eudoxos von Knidos zurückgingen, und den daran geknüpften Sternsagen, die in jenen römischen Schriften zu finden waren. Außerdem beinhalteten sie das Wissen um: * Die himmlischen Kreise (Sphären). * Die jährlichen Auf- und Untergänge der Fixsterne und Sternbilder. * Allgemeine Vorstellungen über das Wesen, die Bahn, die Abstände der fünf Planeten, der Sonne und des Mondes. * Die Erklärung der Sonnen- und Mondfinsternisse. * Die pythagoreische Lehre von der Sphärenharmonie. * Das Nötigste über Meteore und Verwandtes, über Jahreszeiten und meteorologische Erscheinungen. * Die Grundbegriffe der astronomischen Geographie. Lehren, besonders über das Planetensystem, kamen vor allem bei Calcidius, Macrobius Ambrosius Theodosius und Martianus Capella hinzu. In der Hauptsache aber konnte man überall nur kurze und nicht immer korrekte Zusammenfassung der antiken Forschung finden, aber nicht ihre nähere Wissenschaftliche Begründung. Was auffällt war, dass frühmittelalterliche Autoren wie Isidor von Sevilla, Beda Venerabilis oder Rabanus Maurus ihre überlieferten antiken Quellen meist weder berichtigten, noch neue astronomischen Wahrnehmungen hinzufügten. Die Anschauungen der antiken Vorlagen - wie z.B. die Lehre von der Breitenbewegung (sog. Nutation) der Sonne, von der Erhellung aller Sterne durch die Sonne oder die Meinung, der Mond sei größer als die Erde - werden unbesehen mit ihren Begründungen bei Isidor, Beda und Rabanus übernommen. Bei dem irischen Gelehrten Johannes Scottus Eriugena (9. Jh.) liest man in seinem Werk De divisione naturae De divisione naturae. III 27 p. 698. Hrsg. A. Migne. überraschenderweise, dass sich zwar nicht Saturn, aber die übrigen Planeten, also Jupiter, Mars, Venus und Merkur um die Sonne - also nicht unmittelbar um die Erde - bewegen. Diese Überzeugung basierte auf einem Mißverständnis der Schriften von Plato oder Chalcidius; vermutlich geht sie auf einen Kommentar von Chalcidius zurück. Teilgebiete Ein Teilgebiet der Astronomie ist die Kosmologie, die Lehre von der Welt, die sich sowohl mit dem Ursprung und der Entwicklung als auch der grundlegenden Struktur des Universums (Kosmos) als Ganzem beschäftigt. Wikipedia: Kosmologie Sie wiederum gliedert sich in die Kosmogonie (Lehre von der Erschaffung der Welt - 'Welterschaffungslehre') und Kosmogenie (Lehre von der Entstehung der Welt - 'Weltentstehungslehre'). Eng verbunden mit der Astronomie als Sternkunde ist auch die Astrologie, die sich als Sterndeutung mit dem Einfluss der Gestirne auf die Erde und deren Bewohner beschäftigt. Geräte Als Hilfsmittel der Belehrung und der Himmelsbeobachtung dienten die aus der Antike in manchmal sehr getreuer Nachahmung übernommenen Miniaturen der Handschriften von Germanicus, Hyginus, Cicero und Beda Venerabilis vgl. Antike Himmelsbilder: Mit Forschungen Zu Hipparchos, Aratos Und Seinen Fortsetzern Und Beitragen Zur Kunstgeschichte Des Sternhimmels. Georg Thiele. Berlin 1898; ferner Astrolabien, Globen und - seit Gerbert von Aurillac - Armillarsphären. Himmelsgloben wurden vor allem für das Kloster St. Gallen (unter Abt Purchardus gefertigt) und durch Gerberts Beschreibung im Brief an Constantin bezeugt. Der Tubus, d.h. das gläserlose Fernrohr, diente zur Himmelsbeobachtung; Gnomone (Sonnenuhren) zur Zeitbestimmung am Tage. Geschichtliches thumb|Darstellung der Astronomie in den [[Sieben freien Künsten (M III 36).]] Der Geschichtsschreiber Jordanes (cap. II) berichtete, dass zur Zeit des römischen Diktators Sulla (um 138-78 v.Chr.) die Goten unter ihrem König Baruista (Börebista) von dem weisen Dikineus in allen Künsten und besonders eindringlich in der Astronomie unterrichtet wurden und nicht weniger als 346 Sterne kannten. Deutsche Mythologie. Band 4. Von Jacob Grimm. 4. Ausgabe von E. H. Meyer. Berlin 1875—78. Band II, 4; S. 601 Die astronomischen Kenntnisse im Frühmittelalter stützten sich vor allem auf griechische und römische astrognostische und astronomische Literatur, in die biblische und christliche Gedanken einen mehr theosophischen als wissenschaftlichen Einschlag lieferten. Im Gegensatz zum christlich-geprägten Mitteleuropa machte die arabische Astronomie im selben Zeitraum sehr wesentliche Fortschritte in der Benutzung und Weiterführung der griechischen Vorbilder. Der Grund für die Gegensätzlichkeit zwischen Abend- und Morgenland auf diesem Gebiet liegt, abgesehen von politischen und religiösen Verhältnissen, in der Unmöglichkeit, aus der lateinischen astronomischen Literatur die mathematische Grundlage der griechischen Astronomie wiederzugewinnen, wie sie die Araber vor allem im Almagest des Ptolemäus (2. Jh.)und in den Handtafeln der alexandrinischen Schule besaßen. Es waren dogmatische Darstellungen, zum Teil ganz populären Charakters, die oft knapp gefaßt waren und nur das Wichtigste vermittelten. Die Kenntnis der Himmelsgestirne und Sternbilder, wie sie die Griechen benannt hatten, ihrer Auf- und Untergänge und der Wetterzeichen vermittelte (außer Germanicus und Cicero) auch noch die vor dem 8. Jhd. entstandene Übersetzung des "Phainomena" von Aratos von Soloi in Prosa mit Einleitung und Scholien und die auf den antiken Vorlagen basierenden mittelalterlichen lateinischen Texte von Beda Venerabilis bis Ekkehard IV. von St. Gallen. Einfluss des Christentums Durch das Christentum wurde das antike Weltbild teilweise modifiziert. Die Auffassung der Erde als Scheibe wurde durch die Annahme der Kugelgestalt seit dem 8. Jhd. ganz in den Schatten gestellt. Selbst eine Lehre wie die von der Gestirnbeseelung glaubte Isidor von Sevilla in seiner "De Natura Rerum" noch aus der Bibel und im Anschluß an Augustin rechtfertigen zu können. Andere Zusätze aus christlicher Anschauung, die allerdings nicht zu wissenschaftlichen Fortschritten führten, waren die allegorische Deutungen von z.B.: * Christus als Sonne (Sol iustitiae), * die Kirche gleich Luna (oder auch dem Himmelswagen), * die im Winter aufgehenden Sterne des Orion als die in der Verfolgung sich zeigenden Märtyrer, * die Sterne allgemein als viri sancti gedeutet (Isidor) oder Verwandtes bei Rabanus Maurus in seinem "De universo Lib. IX" * die Hinweise auf den Stern der Magier, wie sie schon Chalcidius gab. Negativ hatte man besonders mit den nicht-christlichen Benennungen der Sternbilder nach "verbrecherischen Menschen oder unvernünftigen Tieren" zu schaffen. Aber auch hier ging der byzantinische Osten entschiedener, bis zur Umnennung dieser Gestirne nach Heiligen, vor. Christentum und Astrologie Ganz abgelehnt wurde die zur Römischen Kaiserzeit mit der Astronomie fest verbundene Astrologie. Die Kirchenväter führten den Kampf gegen sie mit solchem Erfolge, dass sie aus dem Abendland bis zur Einwirkung der arabischen Kultur sogut wie verschwunden war. Auch Cassiodor warnte in seinem kurzen Abriß der astronomischen Begriffe scharf vor dem Versuch, das Schicksal aus den Sternen erkennen zu wollen. Isidor von Sevilla wiederholt das in seinem Etymologiarum sive originum, Libri III (171. 39) wörtlich. Die Lehre von den Antipoden, die Lactanz und Augustinus von Hippo (De civitate Dei) als unchristlich und unvernünftig verworfen hatten, wagte der aus Irland stammende Bischof Virgilius von Salzburg wiederaufzunehmen, eine der Ursachen seines Zusammenstoßes mit dem heiligen Bonifatius. So mutig die Tat erscheint, so steht allerdings auch da nur wieder Tradition gegen Tradition, da Virgilius seine Ansicht aus Plinius' Naturalis Historia (II, 161) oder Martianus Capella entnommen hatte, so gut wie Bonifatius die seinige aus der Lehre der Kirchenväter. Klösterliche Praxis Die kirchlichen Lehren übernahmen im Wesentlichen alte auf Treu und Glauben basierende Überlieferungen, erarbeiteten jedoch so gut wie keine selbständigen Studien durch eigene Beobachtungen. Rein praktisch war diese allerdings unumgänglich für die Mönchs- und Nonnenklöster für die rechtzeitige Abhaltung der nächtlichen Hören. Es ist mehrfach auch für das Frühmittelalter bezeugt, dass von den Klosterbrüdern gelernt werden mußte, die nächtlichen Stunden in den wechselnden Jahreszeiten an den Sternen abzulesen, so z.B. auch bei Rabanus Maurus' De Computo, wo es in Kap. 51 heißt: ad dignoscendum horas nocturnas adiuvant calculatorem sidera praeter zodiactim. In Alkuins Briefwechsel mit Karl dem Großen wird eine Frage über das Verschwinden und Wiederauftauchen des Planeten Mars ausführlich behandelt, die direkte und ständige Beobachtung des nächtlichen Himmels voraussetzt, und zwar durch den Kaiser und seine gelehrten Berater. Auch die Worte, mit denen Alkuin im 99. Brief den Verfall der Astronomie durch seinen Lehrer Aelbert beklagen läßt, sind bezeichnend für die karolingische Renaissance mit ihrem neu erfrischten geistigen Leben. Nach Alkuins Tode verhandelt Kaiser Karl der Große im Jahre 811 mit dem irische Gelehrten Dungal über zwei für das Jahr 810 vorausgesagte Sonnenfinsternisse, und selbst auf Ludwig den Frommen ging dieses astronomische Interesse über. Schriften Im europäischen Frühmittelalter waren es vor allem folgende Schriften, auf die sich die Gelehrten stützten: * Aratos von Soloi: Das Lehrgedicht "Phainomena" (Himmelserscheinungen) in den Übersetzungen des Germanicus und (teilweise) des Cicero, mit den Scholien. Arati Phaenomena (1893). Hgg. von E. Maaß, Commentariorum in Aratum rell. p. 98 - 396. * Hygin: "Poeticon astronomicon" bzw. "De astronomia". * Plinius: "Naturalis Historia, Buch II" als Hauptquelle. * Macrobius: Kommentar zum "Somnium Scipionis". * Chalcidius: Übersetzung des platonischen Timaeus mit Kommentar. * Martianus Capella: De nuptiis Philologiae et Mercurii, Bd. VIII. Zudem vereinzelt das "Gerberti Opera mathematica" von Gerbert von Aurillac (* um 950; † 1003), später Papst Silvester II. Gerberti Opera mathematica (972-1003: 972-1003 ; accedunt aliorum opera ad Gerberti libellos aestimandos .... Ed. Bubnow, 1899. S. 99 f, 103, die verlorene Astronomie des Boethius nach Ptolemäus (2. Jh.) und die dürftigen Notizen im letzten Abschnitt der Institutiones des Cassiodor. Allerdings waren diese Texte, die sich großenteils eng berühren und teilweise decken, selbst an den größeren Zentren mittelalterlicher Bildung nicht überall vorhanden. Besonders verbreitet war das barocke Werk des Martianus Capella, das dem Schulunterricht im Quadrivium besonders gern zugrunde gelegt wurde. Frühmittelalterliche Literatur * Isidor von Sevilla: Etymologiarum sive originum, De Natura Rerum. * Beda Venerabilis: De Natura Rerum, De Ratione Temporum. * Rabanus Maurus (Hraban): De Computo, De Universo * Hrotsvit von Gandersheim (Hrotsvitha): Paphnutius der fromme Einsiedler. Die astronomische Literatur des Mittelalters wurde von Isidor von Sevilla (um 560-636) mit seinen Schriften Etymologiarum sive originum, libri III und De Natura Rerum eröffnet. Das spätere gleichnamige Werk De Natura Rerum von Beda Venerabilis (672-735) beruht in der Hauptsache auf den Schriften Isidors und zum Teil auch auf Plinius' Naturalis Historia. vgl. die vielen Parallelstellen bei Beda der Ehrwürdige und seine Zeit. Karl Werner, W. Braumüller, 1881. S. 101 ff. Aus dem oben genannten De Natura Rerum von Beda und dessen größerem Werk De ratione temporum schrieb wiederum zum Teil wortwörtlich der Erzbischof Rabanus Maurus von Mainz (um 780-856) in seinen Veröffentlichungen De Computo und De Universo (Lib. IX) ab Rabanus Maurus: De Computo, hg. v. Wesley M. Stevens, in: Rabani Mauri Martyrologium/De Computo, Brepols, Turnhout 1979 (Corpus Christianorum, Continuatio Mediaevalis; 44), S. 163-331. . Zum Ende dieser Epoche steht als hervorragende Erscheinung vor allem Gerbert von Aurillac (um 950-1003), der spätere Papst Silvester II., dessen mathematische Gelehrsamkeit ihn noch für Jahrhunderte nachher mit dem Ruf eines Zauberers umgab: Von seinen astronomischen Einsichten erfährt man allerdings nicht viel. Plinius, Isidor von Sevilla und besonders Beda Venerabilis liegen den Lehren des De computo von Rabanus Maurus zugrunde. Er bildete den letzten Teil des für schwer geltenden und darum gewiss nicht überall auch nur in der knappsten Form gepflegten Quadriviums: der Zweck dieser astronomischen Belehrung war im Wesentlichen die kirchliche Osterrechnung. Die Schulstunde aus dem Quadrivium, die Paphnutius der fromme Einsiedler im Drama der Hrotsvit von Gandersheim (um 935-975) A study of the Thais legend with special reference to Hrothsvitha's "Paphnutius" (1922). Hrotsvitha. Hrsg. Oswald Robert Kuehne; Philadelphia, 1922. mit seinen Schülern abhält, lässt erkennen, wie diese Dinge auch für sich ihr Maß von Interesse erzwangen und die Geheimnisse der Sphärenharmonie einen romantischen Reiz zu üben fortfuhren. Quellen * Die physische Erdkunde im christlichen Mittelalter : Versuch einer quellenmässigen Darstellung ihrer historischen Entwicklung. Geographische Abhandlungen, Bd. 4, Heft 1. Konrad Kretschmer. Wien, 1889. * Die Erdkunde Bei Den Kirchenvätern: Vortrag Gehalten In Der Italienischen Geographischen Gesellschaft Zu Rom Am 12. März 1882. Giovanni Marinelli. Leipzig 1884. Nabu Press (7. Oktober 2011). ISBN-10: 1247795039. ISBN-13: 978-1247795034. * Auszüge Aus Der Naturgeschichte Des C. Plinius Secundus in Einem Astronomisch-Komputistischen Sammelwerke Des Achten Jahrhunderts. (1888). Karl Rueck. * Geschichte des Unterrichtswesens in Deutschland von den ältesten Zeiten bis Mitte des 13. Jahrhunderts. Specht, Franz Anton. Stuttgart (1885). S. 136 ff. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 132. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wissenschaften Kategorie:Astronomie Kategorie:Naturphilosophie Kategorie:Freie Künste